


Outside

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom John, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good no one can see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

John is too distracted to listen to what his son is saying. Especially with Sam's slick finger caressing his ass. He moans, low and satisfied when the fingers slide inside him and start to slick him up good. The fingers take their time, slow and unhurried in their task, going in one after the other. Sam is clearly interested in nothing but building tension. 

He grunts when another is added, "Sam."

It's not a plea, not yet. But John can not suppress the shiver in his thighs anymore. His knees go weak with Sam's searching, slow motions of fucking his fingers in and out. In and out. Minute after minute. 

John escapes a gasp as Sam scissors his fingers, stretching his father with a pleasant look in his eyes. 

"I need to lay down," John is forced to admit, breathless while his channel burns under the attention. 

"Hm, are you sure about that?" Sam asks and the hand not buried in John's ass travels higher to pinch a nipple carefully, suggesting John would've to wait if they interrupted their game now. 

John considers his words. His cock his is aching hard and his thighs are quivering but he doesn't know how far away his orgasm his. He doesn't know how long Sam intends to play with his ass with one hand while his huge frame presses John against the side of his truck. John's moves his face to the side, looking over his shoulder to look at Sam. 

"I can't...," the older hunter breathes, "...do this here. Not as long as you've ... probably planned." 

He also wants to avoid screaming his release into the night when Sam finally lets him come. It's night and he hasn't seen a single car while the truck stands at the side of the road, but John can't ... can't imagine it of someone seeing ... seeing him rocking back on his sons fingers so desperately. 

"Okay," John hears Sam relent. The next moment cold air hits him as his son steps away from him, fingers pulling out of his ass completely, leaving only an empty feeling. 

Disoriented John has to lean against the truck to gather his strength. Just as he attempts to pull up his pants, Sam slaps his hands away. 

"Leave them where they are. They look good, pooling around your knees" Sam says. "Now get into the car. I'm driving."

John walks around the truck awkwardly, with his cock still hard it's difficult to climb into the car. Sam 's already waiting, watching him intently as John sits down butt naked on the worn out seat. It's almost impossible to hear John's moan when the truck comes alive, motor humming and the entire car rumbling over the old street. 

Sam's smile tells a different tale. 

"As soon as we're back, I'm going to fuck you," he promises his father. "You're going to ride my cock until you're too shaken to do it on your own anymore. Then I'm going to turn you around and fuck you're again until you pass out." 

John whines. He's torn between closing his legs in shame or widening them in eagerness. 

Sam reaches over to fist John's cock. 

"You'll wake up with having my dick enter you next morning," Sam tells him. With a dirty grin he adds, "Or perhaps I'll leave it buried in your ass all night. I haven't decided yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I said there should be more bottom John. Here I am.


End file.
